


Hypothesis Testing

by niblick_iii



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niblick_iii/pseuds/niblick_iii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy has a hypothesis. Being a scientist, she sets up and experiment to test it...</p>
<p>In which Cuddy, House and Wilson go to a conference, devious!Cuddy ensues, and our boys fail at subtlety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothesis Testing

**Author's Note:**

> House/Wilson fluff that popped into my head on Christmas Morning.

Cuddy turned back from the hotel reception desk, a look of regret on her face.

“I’m sorry guys, there must have been a mix up with the booking, but they’ve booked you into a double room, and what with the conference and everything, there just isn’t another room.

House and Wilson exchanged glances.

“Err… that’s ok Cuddy…er… it’s not your fault. I can sleep on the couch or the floor or whatever or something,” stammered Wilson.

“Haha! I knew it!” Cuddy exclaimed. “That is _not_ how supposedly straight males react to being told they have to share a double room with their best friend. You’re supposed to rant and rave and insist they find you somewhere else to stay, anywhere.  Not exchange meaningful looks and make half-hearted comments about sleeping on the floor.  
Hypothesis tested and proved. You guys aren’t half as subtle as you think you are you know.”

And with that she walked away, twirling her room key round her finger, leaving House and Wilson gaping after her. As she reached the elevator she turned and told them, “There was no mistake; I booked you into a double room on purpose to see how you’d react. Have a nice weekend boys.”

Just then the elevator doors dinged open and the last thing they heard was “Try to make it to at least _one_ session.”

House was the first to recover, and grabbed Wilson’s hand to drag him towards the elevator.

“Come on.”

“What?” said Wilson, still dazed.

“Cuddy just said we had a weekend away on the hospital,” he grinned, “and you’re wasting it standing there doing an impression of a boiled fish. Come on.”

A short while later the door to the Honeymoon Suite swung open, revealing a queen size bed in the centre of the room, a bottle of champagne on ice next to it, an a door into the bathroom standing open, so they could see the huge Jacuzzi bath.   

Wilson followed House into the room, dropping his bag by the door.

“We should get Cuddy some chocolates” he said.

* * *

Some time later, as House and Wilson lay among the rumpled bedclothes, panting and sweaty from their recent exertions, Wilson said, “We _have_ to get Cuddy some chocolates.”


End file.
